


【斯德】夜游之后（三）

by Shuangbei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuangbei/pseuds/Shuangbei
Summary: 事情的发展本不应该这样，其实他最开始只是想敲打德拉科两句，顺便再探一探他那个小秘密的进度。但是现在他们在做爱。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	【斯德】夜游之后（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 西弗勒斯·一心想套话·斯内普&德拉科·一心想搞基·马尔福  
> OOC预警.  
> ——对的这个DM就是个窥探他院长很久了的诱受(bushi

随后德拉科·马尔福从男人的怀里滑出来，他飞快地蹲下身——单膝跪在年长者张开的大腿和办公桌下面的空挡间，他仰着脸用那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛看着斯莱特林院长的黑眼睛，白皙的手顺着黑色的西裤上滑，他撩起斯内普衬衣的下摆，接着又扯送了脱扣的皮带，“那么，我亲爱的教授，你猜我接下来要干什么？”小马尔福的手指勾住了银色拉链的边，指尖戳了戳黑色底裤，又沿着布料上被某个器官撑起的弧度滑动了两下。  
敞开的领口使年长者吞咽口水的动作毫无遮掩地暴露在灰蓝色眼睛的注视下，年轻人笑了，作势要扯，却又仅是用指甲勾了两下内裤边缘便停住了。  
“你看，斯内普教授，现在你得按我的规矩来了，比如说稍微起身方便你的学生扯下你的内裤？”  
“我想你还需要更多的教训，马尔福先生，如果你改不掉模仿教授说话的坏毛病。”斯内普喷了喷鼻息，腰部稍稍使力上抬，方便男孩对自己动手动脚。  
“如果你愿意花费更多的时间在我身上，我想我会很快改掉这个坏毛病，”年轻的马尔福懒洋洋地回答，他试探性地伸手扶住男人半硬的勃起，用舌尖舔了舔，另一只手搭上了斯内普的大腿内侧，手指轻滑着男人的胯边，抚弄大腿内侧的皮肤，“我的教授，我想你不会介意我……经验匮乏吧？”话音落下，男孩淡金色的脑袋已经埋在了年长者西裤半开的胯间。  
  
他含住了斯内普的分身。  
  
斯内普搭在椅子扶手上的手下意识地攥紧了，纵览性生活稀少的三十六年中，他并不是第一次享受另一个人为他口交，但那种突然被烫到一样想要瑟缩的感觉确实是第一次出现……  
德拉科·马尔福正含着他的阴茎。  
事情的发展本不应该这样，其实他最开始只是想敲打德拉科两句，顺便再探一探他那个小秘密的进度。  
但是现在他们在做爱。  
斯内普觉得荒唐，不是因为做爱这个事上，而是他逐渐发现两个人的主导地位在慢慢改变。  
他是一个心智健全的成年人，他们两个本应该在他的引导下，由上至下循序渐进。哪怕刨除最开始纵容德拉科荒诞行为的理由，他也绝对没想到自己会因低估了这小子的热情而再次失了先机。不过任何一个正常男人对这种亲密的接触都是没有抵抗力的，何况正在做这种事的人是个年轻英俊的马尔福，何况年轻人情难自禁的喘息声和刻意发出的啧啧声确实勾得人喉咙发紧。  
“德拉科，乖孩子，”斯内普解着上衣扣子的手顺势放下，又一次找上了男孩的头，不自禁地挺了挺腰胯，半眯着眼欣赏被卡在办公桌边缘和自己大腿间的浅金色脑袋，嘶哑着声音循循善诱道，“唔……继续，马尔福先生，我想你不介意向你的教授展示你某些方面的小技巧吧？”


End file.
